Truth or Dare
by Koganfan345
Summary: I'm going to tell you a story on how Kendall and i got together over a weird game of truth or dare. *Still bad at summaries!*


**A One-shot Kogan & hint of Jarlos story! I had to do this because I was playing truth or dare with my friends so I had the idea planned since last week but never got to write it so here it is ENJOY!**

**Some is in Logan POV and some in Kendall POV just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but their drama and romance!**

**############################### **

***Present***

**Logan's POV**

Let me tell you a story on how me and Kendall got together over a truth or dare game.

***3 years ago***

It was just another boring day at the palm woods. Everyone, The guys, me, Camille, and Jo, were sitting at the pool in silence.

"Ok, you know what; this silence is getting to me. Someone suggest we do _something _or I'm going to explode." Camille said

"Ok well how about we do our homework?" I asked

"It's Saturday and no." Kendall said

"Ohhhh Ohhhh! Let's play truth or dare!" Carlos said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ok." We all agreed

"Let's head up to 2J." James said as the six of us went up to the apartment.

We all went to sit down in the living room, and I went to get my laptop from Kendall and I's room.

"We can use my laptop to fine some truth or dare questions." I said sitting down in the circle in the living room with Carlos on my left and Kendall or my right.

"Ok let's start!" Camille said.

"Ok, who's first?" James asked

"I'll go." I said wanting to get my turn over with.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Kendall said

"Truth." I said knowing that my dare would be something so embarrassing.

"What's the worst thing about being your gender?" Kendall replied.

"Oh god." I said realizing I should have just picked dare.

"Just answer the question." Jo said

"Ok, umm, I guess having a dick?" I said more of a question than a statement.

"Why?" Carlos asked looking shocked.

"Ahhhh, only one question. Now Carlos truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare duh." Carlos said

"Ok, I dare you to kiss the first person that comes in through the door." I said trying to stifle a laugh.

"WHAT? I'm not doing that!" Carlos said with such a panic face.

"You don't have to kiss that person on the lips if you don't want to." Kendall said

"Also it's a dare you have to do it." Jo said with a smirk.

"But we don't know when the next person is going to come through the door." Carlos said just as the apartment door opened and Kelly came in.

"Hey guys Gustavo wanted to say you guys have the rest of the week off. Gustavo is sick in bed so he can't work." Kelly said

"Carlos go!" I whispered to him.

Carlos took a deep breath and walked up to Kelly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Kelly." He said walking back t the living room and sitting back down.

"No problem." Kelly said leaving with a shock look on her face.

"I can't believe I did that." Carlos said

"At least you did it; now let's get back to the game." James said.

"Ok fine, James truth or dare?" Carlos asked.

**(A/N: The circle goes Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Camille, then Jo. I just wanted you to see how they were seated so you know whose next.)**

"Truth." James said

"Out of all the people here, who do you like the most, and why?" Carlos asked as James started to seem hesitant but replied anyways.

"You, Carlos because you are fun, energetic, passionate, loving, die worthy, practically everything." James said with a light pink on his cheeks looking at the floor as for Carlos who is as red as a tomato was looking a James with complete shock.

See Carlos has a crush on James but never said a thing but he knows I would keep a secret so he told me and I told him about my crush who happens to be Kendall.

There was a very thick tension, but Carlos did something no one, but me, would think he would do at the moment.

He kissed James.

It was like only a few seconds kiss but once they pulled away Carlos looked panicked.

"Carlos…" James said before Carlos just jumped up and ran out the apartment door.

"I think you should go talk to him." I said as James nodded and ran after Carlos.

"You know something." Kendall said looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well yeah, but Carlos will tell you I can't it's between him and me, but I can tell you later." I said trying not to look into his eyes.

"Fine, but let's continue the game though." Kendall said still looking at me but with something other than curiosity in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"Ok, Camille truth or dare." I said but when I didn't hear anything I turned from the laptop in front of me to see why she didn't answer I saw her and Jo in a very heated make out session.

"I did not expect that." I said with wide eyes still staring at the heated pair.

"Can you tell me now?" Kendall said looking unaffected by the other two.

"You knew about them." I said ignoring Kendall's other question.

"Yup now tell me please." Kendall said with his famous puppy dog eyes pout he knows I can't say no too.

"Ok fine, let's go to the room, I'm getting a feeling on how this is going to end." I said and pointing to the other two who have mysteriously moved t the couch without any noise.

"Ok." He said standing up and giving me a hand to stand up as well.

This may sound really cheesy but I felt that spark that people in the movies say that's there when the love of your life touched you in some kind of way.

Ha never believed it and still not, I think it's the electricity from the carpet. Maybe?

We walked to our room and locked it behind us.

"Ok now can you tell me what you know that Carlos won't tell me?" Kendall said

"Ok, um Carlos and I were keeping a secret from you and James." I said

"But it's because we were having the same problem." I added after seeing Kendall's hurt face.

"What was the problem?" Kendall asked

"Well you saw Carlos kiss James right?" I asked and when I got a nod from Kendall, I continued.

"Well yeah that's the problem; Carlos has a crush on James. He just thinks that James won't like him because….. Well I never knew why, that's all I know." I explained

"Then what's your problem?" Kendall asked with curiosity written all on his face.

"What?" I asked

"You said that you and Carlos have the same problem then what's your problem?" Kendall repeated.

"You don't want to know really." I said

"Actually I do, now tell me." Kendall demanded standing in front of the door so I won't walk out the door.

"Ok fine, but promise you won't hate me?" I asked

"Ok now tell me." Kendall said

"Ok, I love you." I said looking everywhere but Kendall.

After a long silence I heard nothing I looked at Kendall and saw he had a look on his face that I really didn't like.

"I knew you would hate me." I said my voice cracking at the end.

After just a few moments of silence I couldn't take it anymore so I just pushed Kendall out of the way, who I might add is still in front of the door, and ran out the room.

I ran into the living room and saw that Camille and Jo stopped their make out and now looking at me with concern.

"Logan what's wrong, your crying." Camille said as I quickly put a hand to my face to realize I'm crying a stream.

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk." I said running out the front door only to be bumped into by Carlos and James.

"Hey Logan! Guess what, James and I are dating now!" Carlos said with a giant smile on his face that made me cry even more.

"Logan what's wrong, Why are you crying?" James and Carlos said in sync.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Kendall." I said a little more bitter than I wanted but I don't care.

I walked away before they could say anything and headed to the elevator.

Once I was in the lobby I continued to run straight to the palm woods park. I found the nearest bench and collapsed on it and burst into the tears I was holding since I was back at the apartment.

'_I ruined our friendship.' _ I thought before I started feeling lightheaded and everything went black.

**############Line Break People##############**

**Kendall's POV**

"I knew you would hate me." I heard his voice cracked and knew he was about to cry but I couldn't get me mouth or body to respond so I just stood there in silence.

After a longer silence moment he pushed me out of the way and ran out of the room.

After that I went back to reality and realized what I did.

"Oh god." I said as I went to sit on my bed as the girls came in my room mad with James and Carlos in tow.

"What did you do?" They screamed at me in sync.

"I have no Idea." I said falling back on my bed.

"Ok tell us what happened and start from the beginning." Jo said sternly

I told them all what happened from the beginning to how we got here now and the only people here blushing are Jo and Camille for getting caught in a make out session earlier.

"Why did you just stand there and let Logan get heartbroken?" Carlos said in fury

"I don't know, Ok? I just didn't expect him to outright say he was in love with me." I said defending myself.

"Still no excuse, Logan just ran out the door, crying might I add, and we don't know where he is." James said with panic written all over his face.

"Wait! He said he was going for a walk and if I know him better by now he must be at Palm Woods Park." Camille said trying to lighten the mood.

"Then let's go!" I said running out the room and then the front door to the elevators with the others in tow.

We ran all the way to the park to find nothing. So we started calling his name.

"Logan!"

Nothing

"LOGAN!"

Silence

"Uggh Logan! Where are yo-"I was cut off by falling on something.

When I got up and looked down to see what tripped me.

When I saw what- _who-_ it was I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

"Guys, I found Logan…" I said

**(A/N: Mostly I would have stopped right here but I knew better so you can continue reading…. Bye.)**

"You found Logan? Where is he?" They said running over to me looking at me to answer their question.

"Look down." I said still staring at Logan who still hasn't woken up.

I heard them gasp.

"It looks like he might have fainted but why?" Carlos asked

"I don't know but it looks like he has been crying." James said turning to glare at me.

If looks could kill I would be dead times 10. **(1)**

"Come on; let's get him back to your apartment." Jo said

I picked up Logan and we all walked back to the palm woods, when Logan started to wake up.

"Ughh." Logan groaned

"Guys I'm going to take Logan to one of the cabanas by the pool so I can talk to him, is that ok?" I whispered trying not to disturb Logan

"Ok but if he comes back crying again then it's all on you." Camille said walking with the others to the elevator.

I walked to the nearest cabana and put Logan on a chair and closed the shade thing **(2) **to give us some alone time.

"Logan…" I said shaking him so he could fully wake up.

He flinched so I know he is awake and maybe scared.

He started to look around and looked at me and I saw he was really mad.

"What do you want, and why am I in here?" He asked trying to stand up but I pushed him back down.

"What?" He asked demanding

"Look Logan, I'm so sorry about earlier I was just shocked that you said you loved me. I didn't really expect that, you know." I explained.

"Well you could have just said that but all you did was stand there and did nothing. You did nothing to stop me, nothing to show me you like me back, so it is kind of hard to believe you when-" I knew where this was going so since he wanted me to show him I love him back, which I do then that's what I did.

I kissed him.

The kiss lasted half a minute but all I felt were sparks, so once we parted I had a question to ask him.

"Logan, truth or dare?" I asked

"What" Logan said in a daze that made me smile

"Truth or dare."

"Umm Truth?" Logan said a mostly a question than a statement

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked smiling big

"Yes." He responded with his signature crooked smile.

"Can you tell me now why you think it's a bad thing to have a dick for your gender?" I asked as we walked out of the cabana to one of the lounge chairs and sat.

"Nope." Logan said as he held my hand and lay down on the lounge chair.

***Present***

**Logan's****POV  
><strong>It has been 3 years since Kendall and I first started dating.

I still can't believe this happened over a stupid game of truth or dare, but I guess Kendall and I would have never happened if it wasn't for the game.

Also I can't forget James and Carlos; they have been growing strong but really their porno bunnies. Not once have I ever not step into the apartment to hear beds squeak and loud moaning and groaning.

But I guess Kendall and I aren't any better says James anyway, but I guess he's right. Right after I said yes to go on a date with Kendall 2 years ago, about a few minutes after I found myself in bed with Kendall so I guess you could say the four BTR boys are energizer bunnies.

But let me tell you it was nerve wrecking when we had to tell everyone we were gay and for each other, everyone accepted us, I was so shocked at that, except some rushers, but you know what they say…Can't accept us then you weren't true rushers.

Well that's my story, but remember if you have a crush on someone, don't be afraid to tell them. Something great might come out in the end. **(2)**

**###################**

(1): I don't know where I heard that from but Omg I liked it so much I put it in there!

(2): Don't listen to me I don't know if by getting your crush to like you by just up and telling them is the thing but what do I know I'm always shy I can't even talk to my friends without getting nervous.

Well guys I hope you liked it I hope I did a good job! This is the longest story I ever did so YAY!

I will update world elements soon and every other story (I hope) But yeah I have been really busy with school and stuff I just can't keep up but I made this story to just do.

Well review and tell me if this story was good enough and stuff.

Well bye!


End file.
